User blog:Unowns/Save me
When i was seven my mother gave me a forgotten gameboy color. The cartridge was silver version, i was so happy that i began to play it right away. I was too young to understand the words but, i kept on playing and it went fine. When i got into Oaks lab, i chose totodile, my first pokemon. The adventure went somewhat fine, but i remember that the text boxes were written in red like in the horror movies, i didn't understand the words so i didn't give it much thought. I evolved my totodile to Croconaw by constantly fighting level 2 Pidgeys and Geodudes, boring, i know. After i won against the gym leader of Violet city i went to the ruins of alph, i remember the song so well, it was creepy and i kept hearing the growl of my Croconaw. I went to see why my Croconaw kept making that saddened, that growl of pain. When i saw the look of my Croconaw i was surprised, i didn't know if i should think it was cool or terrifying. My Croconaw had bloody fangs, fierce claws, and a pale saddened look. Looking aside from that, i went into a cave with a puzzle inside, and i tried to complete it for hours. Every time i thought i was about to complete it, somehow the puzzles always seemed to have switched places, this went for hours till i finally finished the puzzle. The completed puzzle seemed to be a picture of a ghost, but i couldn't really see as it was really a crumbled aborition of a true unknown pokemon. A door behind the puzzle opened up, and of course i went in, only to see unown alphabet carved into the floor. I found many sentences in all the four chambers i got into, and at the last chamber i warped and ended outside the cave. While i was in the cave i wrote the alphabet on a paper so i could translate them when i got the time, but as soon as i was done writing, and put the paper in my shoebox i forgot about it. The rest of the game went normal, i won against the elite four and completed the second region too. I don't know how many times i restarted the game but, the red writings in the text box were gone, i never saw the terrifying Croconaw again. 5 years later, i found the paper in the shoebox, and when i read it i got so scared. I translated the sentences and it said, "Get out from my resting place". "I will not tolerate the existence of a human in my chamber". "This is your last chance". "As soon as you finish reading this i will haunt you". And that was it. I tried to find out what was happening, i started the game again and got back to the ruins. It only said "escape". All of the writings that i saw were different, and i feared what would happen. I was afraid and i could not shake the thought of the writings off from my mind, everywhere i went everywhere i go i would see things that don't exist every door i see would slowly opened and a girl with red eyes would look at me with a wicked grin it would try to take me from the ceiling it would try to grab my legs from below the bed it would appear in my dream and make me burn making me scream making me cry whenever i woke up it will just stand in the corner waiting for me to get up so she can haunt me all day again. I wonder if this is the curse? Is it true or not? I never really saw anything unusual, is the imagination of that girl burning me in my dream my curse? Is it just me making things up or is it really the curse? The only thing i know is that i just wanted to share this with someone in case i died. Im in my school in the elevator alone, i am writing on my ipad right now. I always liked the creepy pokepasta, so i thought i would write this while i had nothing to do. I can hear the fire alarm, i smell that something is burning, i can hear the girl from my dreams screaming. I don't know why but i think this is the end for me, the elevator is getting warmer, the scream of the girl is getting louder, and i wish that someone would save me right now. Goodbye. As soon as you finish reading this i will haunt you Category:Blog posts